


Sam Winchester Birthday Fic challenge; Squashed Tomatoes and Stew!

by millygal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 09:21:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10613967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: The universe is a cruel bitch with a sick sense of humour.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for themegalosaurus's Sam Birthday Fic Challenge over on Tumblr, I snagged Sam's 28th Birthday, which was set roughly around S6: My Heart Will Go On.

Sam comes to such an abrupt stop in the doorway Dean almost breaks his nose between his brother's inhumanly broad shoulder blades, "Dude, seriously, what the fu... _Oh!_ "

The part of Dean's psyche that _knows_ this isn't their reality is devastated for his brother, and for himself, if he's completely honest. This is exactly the kind of thing that Sammy refuses to admit he craves in their life. Such a simple thing, an every day occurrence in normal households, but to have it dangled in front of his face like this, when he knows their's no truth to the moment, it's cruel.

Sam watches the scene unfold in front of him and he feels a rope tighten around his chest, making it almost impossible to breathe, "Guys, what?"

Ellen's voice is a complete surprise, it's beautiful!

Not that she isn't a stunning looking woman, especially for her age, especially seen as she's meant to be...but there's a softness to it that wraps the entire room in warmth and light.

Complimented by the no less shocking deep and reverberating tenor of her husband; Bobby stands with an arm looped casually across his wife's shoulders, broad smile softening his features to the point where Sam can almost forget he's been elbow deep in blood and gore for the last two decades, "Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to youuuu!"

The scent of freshly baked chocolate sponge wafts around the room, weaving in amongst the notes being held perfectly by the two people in the world that Sam and Dean hold dearest.

Dean watches Sam's face, watches him school his features into that of a man who is simply happy to be amongst family, and he wants to wrap his arms around his baby brother, tell him that he too thinks the universe is a cruel bitch with a sick sense of humour!

Bobby catches the small twitch in Sam's left cheek and his voice falters, he hesitates for a second, snatching hold of something on the boy's faces that would go completely unnoticed by any one else.

Ellen steps forward, away from the safety of Bobby's arms, and into the circle of Sam's. Voice dropping to a whisper she buries her face in his chest, "Happy Birthday _dear_ Sam, Happy birthday to _you_!"

Dean can feel the beginnings of tears pricking the backs of his eyes as he sees Sam envelope Ellen in the tightest of bear hugs before dropping a gentle kiss into her hair.

Ellen lifts her face to Sam's, notices the ghost of something settle for a moment before that infectious smile of his blossoms, not quite full, but full enough, "Happy Birthday Sam."

She steps away, grabs for the knife laying against the cake plate, and Dean steps up behind his brother, lays a large hand on his shoulder before squeezing, leaning in and whispering, "Go with it Sammy, give them this. Give _us_ this."

Sam nods tightly once before allowing the moment to wash over him, "Gimme! See Dean, cake is **just** as good as pie!"

Dean swallows passed the lump in his throat, forces a laugh from his lips and shakes his head, "No Sammy, cake is _not_ just as good as **pie**!";


End file.
